Flame, Mountain, Glacier, Ocean, Tempest
by giratinashadowforce
Summary: (My first story) The young warrior Firelight escapes from the Dark Forest in their invasion of the Lake, carrying with him the Starcrystal, a crystal that protected Starclan. Now, the new Five Clans are threatened with a disaster that will destroy all of them. The only way to stop it is to let five cats journey to the Lake to return what was stolen from them: the Light Stone.


**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter (now that would be slavery), or anything that you recognize. What I own: Fireclan, Earthclan, Iceclan, Stormclan, Seaclan. Warriors in those clans. Yeah. Now read! :P**

Prologue: Five Clans

The New Warrior Code (this will change through the story I think…):

Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life.

A kit must be at least five moon old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become leader when the leader dies or retires.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A gathering of all five clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among the clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan.

The word of the clan leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

"Come on, furball!" Volepaw bounded away from Infernopaw, yellow eyes flashing with excitement as he glanced up at Firestar, "Firestar is giving us our warrior names! We're the first warriors of new-leaf!" Infernopaw's tan ears perked up, and she shot toward Volepaw, as her mother Dewstripe mewed anxiously, creamy tail lashing.

"Come back, Infernopaw! Your pelt is a mess, just another heartbeat!" She caught up to Infernopaw and dragged her back, licking her short light ginger Fireclan fur into place, ignoring her indignant mews.

"Let go! I look fine, I don't want to be the last one!" Leafnight, her father, mrrowed with amusement, dark green eyes shining with laughter.

"Let her go, Dewstripe. I want to see our little apprentice become a warrior." Infernopaw was released grudgingly, and she flashed Leafnight a look of gratitude from her silver eyes before scampering off past the little cave where the medicine cat, a sharp-tongued tawny she-cat named Leopardstrike, kept her herbs. She poked her lithe head out and stuck it back in. Emberpaw raced to the front, near the Tallstone, where Firestar perched, gazing down at all the cats. Infernopaw sat down near her friends Volepaw and Cloudpaw, a quiet but mischievous little white she-cat.

Firestar yowled "Let all cats old enough to hunt come gather beneath the Tallstone!" Most of the cats were already there, and the three apprentices tucked their tails tighter around their paws in anticipation, only a few cats, including Leopardstrike, joined. Firestar leapt down, warmth suffused into his blue eyes as the three 'paws mentors made their way to the front "These young cats have trained hard under you, Flintpelt, Rosefoot, and Twilightclaw. Are they ready to join the ranks of Fireclan warriors?"

Flintpelt nods, Rosefoot's eyes glint with confidence, and Twilightclaw purrs in his deep voice "Yes, they are ready Firestar." All three answer.

Firestar continues, facing Cloudpaw "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Cloudpaw straightens up as she answers earnestly "I do."

Firestar flicks his tail "Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your intelligence and agility, and your name is now Cloudflight." Cloudflight tries not to bound to the clan, and sits down among them. Firestar now stands in front of Volepaw "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Volepaw gulps but answers, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your speed and quick thinking, and your name is now Voleshade." Voleshade proudly walks to the clan and sits down. Lastly, Firestar watches Infernopaw intently "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Infernopaw nods seriously "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your enthusiasm and rationality, and your name is now Infernogaze." As she goes to sit with the clan, they cheer "Cloudflight! Voleshade! Infernogaze!" All three warriors swell with pride as they prepare to sit vigil in the last dying rays of the sun and warm rocks beneath them.

XStormclanX

Flashpaw scanned his body: white with silvery ears and dark blue eyes. Her brother's, Larkpaw, lighter blue eyes, shined with nervousness and joy, as their mentors, Pinewing and Graystreak mewed "Yes, they're ready, Stormstar." Stormstar herself, leveled a fleeting gaze toward the siblings, and she meowed to Flashpaw "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Flashpaw tensed and relaxed her muscles minutely.

"I do." Stormstar continued as soon as she mewed the two words, her impatient attitude showing through.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your power and strength, and your name is now Flashlightning." Flashlightning dipped her head and licked Stormstar's shoulder, then Flashlightning stepped into the crowd of cats, and observed her brother, her quick paws getting her through the crowd with no difficulty at all. She glanced up. Stormstar asked "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Larkpaw lifted his chin "I do."

Stormstar spoke "Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your kindness and loyalty, and your name is now Larkfoot." He lowered his head and licked her shoulder, then Sparkfoot padded back slowly, chest puffed out, as the clan yowled "Flashlightning! Larkfoot!"

XSeaclanX

Seastar gracefully jumps of the Searock. Her eyes traveled over Abysspaw and her mentor Whitefang. "Is your apprentice ready to become a warrior, Whitefang?"

Whitefang dips his head "Yes, she is ready, Seastar."

Seastar twitches her ears "Very well. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Abysspaw thinks extraordinarily quick, reflecting over everything that she has learned in the space of a heartbeat and looks steadily into Seastar's grass-green eyes "I do."

Seastar meows "Then, by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your speed and skill, and your name is now Abyssclaw." Abyssclaw dips her head to lick Seastar's shoulder, an action done only in Stormclan and Seaclan anymore, and pads down into the clan, next to his parents, Grasspelt and Tigertooth.

The cats around him chant "Abyssclaw! Abyssclaw!" Then, the cats separate for the evening patrols, massing in front of Nightgleam, the deputy, leaving Abyssclaw there with Sandlight's kits who immediately swarm him, climbing over his glossy dark blue-gray fur.

Blackkit squeaks "What's it like becoming a warrior?" Abyssclaw's deep amber eyes, usually hard and intense, soften a bit, and he nudges the kit gently off his shoulder.

"It's amazing, knowing you can fight and hunt and protect the clan, and that the clan depends on you. It's exciting when you get your name, and the trust that comes with it." Breezekit and Foamkit nod seriously, while Blackkit looks in awe, and Sandlight comes, shining brown fur lifting in the breeze, picking her kits off.

"I'm so sorry, Abyssclaw, I hope they weren't too much trouble." Abyssclaw tilts his head in amusement, and lightly shakes himself, and Breezekit tumbles off him.

"It was no trouble at all, Sandlight. Where's Driftfur? He should be here, not just leaving you to these great and mighty kits." Sandlight mrrowed, and answered with a nod of her head to the patrol that was leaving the camp. Abysspool nodded, and settled himself into a more comfortable position, and noticed some of the 'paws glancing at him enviously, especially Salmonpaw and Mousepaw. He winks at them, sticking his tongue out for a moment of affection, and they stick their tongues out right back. Abyssclaw wonders "How could I ever get bored? This clan is so full of life and energy, there is always something to do."

XIceclanX

Blizzardpaw threw a lump of snow at his brother, Applepaw, who promptly shook it off his thick coat and wide paws, like all Iceclan cats. Their mother, the deputy, Galeheart, hissed lightly, but not entirely coldly "stop it, you two. Icestar is waiting." The brothers got up and sped over the frozen ground dusted with snow, toward the Tallglacier, where the white and silver pelt could be glimpsed. The two 'paws approached, and their mentors gave them encouragement.

Freezewhisker's tail ran along Breezepaw's flank as she mewed "Icestar just wants Iceclan to be strong this new-leaf. We've just recovered from leaf-bare, and even though Iceclan takes leaf-bare much easier than the other clans, it' important to have enough warriors."

Hailflower nodded "Yeah, Earthclan is getting close to our borders. Now get up there before Icestar decides not to make you warrior at all."

The siblings ran and skidded into place alongside their mentors as Icestar's eyes were freezing cold, and she remarked drily as the clan gathered "finally decided to appear, I see." She gave the mentors each a frigid glare before picking up again "So, are these two apprentices, Blizzardpaw and Snowpaw, ready to become warriors?"

Neither cat flinches from the scathing words as they dip their heads "Yes, Icestar, they're ready." Icestar snorts almost imperceptibly, and mews "well then." She chills Snowpaw with a gelid glance, then speaks "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw is only slightly intimidated by his leader, and he mews, with a slight tremble "I do.'"

Icestar curls her tail. "Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your spirit and affection, and your name is now Snowshimmer." Snowshimmer scampers into the clan, and Blizzardpaw looks up into Icestar's verdant eyes "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Blizzardpaw mews confidently "I do."

Icestar meows "Then by the powers of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your compassion and skill in hunting, and your name is now Blizzardfur." Blizzardfur hears the gentle crunch of snow beneath his feet as the clan chants "Snowshimmer! Blizzardfur!"

XEarthclanX

Quartzpaw pads around the stones, hardened paws feeling nothing at all, as he climbs toward the Highspike, a literal spike of rock with some boulders surrounding it, and a flat place on the top, as Earthstar yowls "Let all cats old enough to hunt come gather beneath the Highspike!" His fur was smooth, as his mother, Mousepelt, had groomed it just a couple of heartbeats before, and she was now gazing at him anxiously. Quartzpaw snorted lightly, wishing his mother wouldn't care so much about his appearance. Quartzpaw padded up along with Ashpaw, Willowpaw, and his sister Stonepaw, who were chatting excitedly about fighting, except for Stonepaw, who was the medicine cat apprentice. They approached the rocky field beneath the Highspike, and their mentors followed. Stonepaw stayed behind and wished them all a good ceremony. Earthstar leapt off the Highspike in front of the clan, and inquired "Quartzpaw, Ashpaw, and Willowpaw have trained long and hard under you. Are they ready to become warriors?"

The deputy, Edgestorm, along with the other mentors Mallowtail, and Creekfall all answer "yes, they are ready, Earthstar."

Earthstar mewed, voice low as the chasm on the mountain, "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Ashpaw nodded "I do."

Earthstar twitched his ears "then by the power of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your integrity and thoughtfulness, and your name is now Asheye." Aheye trotted down into the clan while Earthstar talked to Willowpaw "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?

Willowpaw mewed "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan. We honor your calmness and courage, and your name is now Willowchasm, since we will remember how you saved Jetkit's life." Willowchasm left Quartzpaw alone with Earthstar. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"  
Quartzpaw mewed quietly "I do."

Earthstar flicked his whiskers "Then by the power of Starclan, we welcome you as a full warrior. We honor your level-headedness, and your bravery. Your name is now Quartzpeak." Quartzpeak walked back to the clan to the yowls of "Asheye! Willowchasm! Quartzpeak!"

**(Now this is an Author's Note :P )**

**Hi guys, what's up? I would like some reviews to tell me if this is a good idea, because *surprise surprise* I have a plot and I'm going to try to use it. This is my first story and all reviews are appreciated. Even flames; I won't take offense. This is probably awful and I'm just sitting here like "Oh no, no one's going to like this story, what am I going to do?" As for updates, I will try to update once a week? Sooo...Enough of my rambling, just review. A follow/fave gets you a cookie, a review gets you a cake of your choice! :)**


End file.
